1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to control of an uninterruptable power supply input circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Rectifiers and other non-linear loads distort current drawn from a source, which lowers the power factor ratio of various power distribution systems and reduces their efficiency. Reactive elements in these systems can also create harmonic noise when switching between on and off states and at some operating frequencies. Rectifiers that operate inefficiently consume large amounts of power from a source, increasing power supply costs, and can become audible during heavy load conditions, decreasing commercial viability.